


the bears lust

by lostfoxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bear - Freeform, Furry, Goat, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Smut, bear furry, furrys - Freeform, goat furry, m/m - Freeform, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostfoxy/pseuds/lostfoxy
Summary: the bear and the goat kiss things happen
Kudos: 1





	the bears lust

As the bear sucked on his neck, its wet sension was sheer magic. As the seconds went by every touch of his lips felt soft and soothing. As he kissed the white goat's neck, every time his jaws met his neck tender from all his inflictions. His sharp brown eyes were closed as he took in the moment. He relaxed with the tenderness of his touch. As he moved up and down his neck things felt calm. He had the gentle touch of his lover's mouth on his porcelain skin, so fragile yet taken care of with passion, his skin turned a tender strawberry in the ments of their joy. every moist step he took was with composure. As he moved to his rasberry lips, the taste felt like sugar. The array of flavors danced around, the favor was like comfort, the taste of love was in their mouths during as they met with each others, as the minutes ticked past they sat there, the touch of every second as the bears crimson lips moved around was kind and delicate as not to hurt his lovers supple body. As his hands touched his hand locking together in a moment of fondness, their hands held each other in an embrace like no other, tight with need for each other, almost unable to let go. Hands that felt the warm touch of one another. He kissed the goat’s tender lips soft like a summer sun set with a sparkle of pinks, the way his lips moved were with grace and tactile.

The bears lips were firm. His lips a ruby red, his mouth like a deep cave. The heat of their breath was gentle like the spring sun. as their hands moved to hugging their tender arms wrapped around each other they leaned in closer to each other and into their relationship, tight with the calm of the room. They were safe in each others arms. Holding each other like a slow dance. As their lips touched. Hands together touching fragile bodys. Bodys like glass able to see through each other's feelings.

The bear put his hand up the goat's shirt, touching him. His soft fur was like summer grass. His body was warm. He could feel his breath every exhale was like the summer breeze, slow and soothing. He could feel his torso, move up and down. The slow movement of his belly moving was pure joy. As he touched his smooth flat body. Everything felt right. He started to move his hand down to his pants  
“No, not right now,” the goat said  
“Come on baby, please” he begged  
“Honestly not right now it is too much of a job” he said letting go of their embrace  
“You’re such a cocktease, you know that?” the bear said his voice, deep and crisp  
“Well cocktease or not I don’t feel like doing the do,” the goat said “it's far too much on me,”  
“We gotta do it some time,” he said  
“And i gotta go to bed goodnight, work is tomorrow,” he said laying in his bed turning off the light


End file.
